Quick Introductions to Features Unlocked at lv 100
This section details how to play/make use of the new functions unlocked at lv 100. Digger Very helpful feature located in outer city; ideally, this is where all your transformation jewels should come from. 3 modes: common drill can get red/purple gear, silver can get purple/orange, gold can get (pink?); To use digger, you select drill, start digging; then there will be a digging duration, after that duration finishes, there will be a money bag icon above the digger (may be hard to see if you got tech cds). Click the money bag, and then you can click start dig again. With each dig, the drilling CD increases (to a max of 2hrs/dig). I recommend starting the first dig of the day with silver drill, then use common for the rest of day. The most helpful thing about the digger is the ability to get purple book, jewels needed for synthesize/transformation/forge, soulstars, and occasional glyphs. So get digging at least once a day with the silver drill, then common for the rest. Lastly, there is also the Penetration option, this option, imo is just a gold trap and should be ignored. Penetrate X amount just gets you X amount of digs (ie penetrate 5 means a mix of 5 items/silver/honor/etc are obtained instantly with no digging duration). Escort/Intercept Also in outer city; you get 3 escorts/day (Takes 5Min) & 5 intercepts/day (CD 10min). This feature basically is just extra silver/forage/honor. For escort, you start with a green cart (lowest rewards), you get 4 free cart refreshes per day, I suggest using them to try for red/purple cart, then you will automatically get the reward after you finish the escort successfully. Each cart can only get intercepted 2 times, so you will always get reward in the end. Note* You don't need to stay on the page and watch your cart for the 5 minutes it is escorting. You can also intercept others while your escorting as well. Ambush/Traps Ambush is used to rob another player of their Digger rewards; If the ambush succeeds but enemy player has no digger reward, you will get forage instead. The success chance for ambush is low until you get vanguard tower; If you got an alt to ambush (the alt will have to use Silver/Gold drill for possibility to get good digger results), this can be a great way to increase your main's rate of getting transformation jewels/etc. The traps in the outercity are all for ambush. I suggest not getting them, until you've maxed out your buildings in inner city. If your going to build traps later on, I suggest the following traps: Retaliation, Vanguard Tower, Rupture, Maze, Sanctuary Tower, and lastly siege/archer/ or thorn. Max level for traps are 10. As far as I can tell retaliation has only gotten me forage. Research Located in outercity as well; this feature is basically extra stats for your troops, but is extremely costly. The process is basically like this: Upgrade the research building(cost silver), Then upgrade the specialization (cost honor), then improve the specialization so you get your bonus stats (suggest use silver refresh). This was nowhere on the wiki, so I will post it here, because if you are new this will be helpful info: "Research Upgrade Mechanism——Attempts counted though it appears unchanged Research upgrade mechanism is that each mode (silver/5g/20g) requires a certain amount of attempts to get a new value, while a player is upgrading the system is counting. Lower mode requires more attempts. The value doesn't necessarily change but it will be counted for certain. Moreover, attempts for each mode are counted separately, meaning it is wise to keep using one mode instead of switching from one to one." - This is a response given by Devs, so it's accurate; in short, upgrading research is pretty much like acquiring new fylgja glyphs, just that you don't see your lucky rate with research. Also if the particular research value is maxed (say +xx normal damage), it will tell you the value is maxed when you try to refresh. From my experience research has tiers like fylgja (except with research it is hidden), once you've spent enough silver/gold refresh, the tier will go up and you will get higher stats with the next refreshes, with each passing tier, the cost to go up seems to get a bit more expensive; From my experience, it is okay to misclick and miss out on a higher stat refresh, if you've gotten in that tier you'll see the stat again real fast, and the lucky value does not reset from day to day so you don't have to do go from 1 tier to the next in one day; whatever happens, just don't refresh and reset yourself back into the lower tier by replacing with lower stat. Also Note* The hit specialization does not improve warlock success rate. Trigrams The main page on wiki explains them pretty well: http://warflow.wikia.com/wiki/Trigrams_System Anyways, they are basically free stats to equip on heroes. You get 3 free divines a day (can be accumulated); The unlock rate is about the rate as dealers 20-25% for next tier; I suggest making it your goal to unlock Advanced/Titanium/Plat divine EVERYDAY so you can make the best out of your free divines; if you do you can probably expect a diamond divine or so every 4th or 5th day. Diamond divines are the only way to get pink trigrams, and from what I've heard the pink trigram drop rate is really low (going to assume that means 5-10%), so I highly recommend you make unlocking adv/tit/plat tier divines daily number 1 on your to do list as it will save you a ton of silver in the long run. Note* From my experience, if you are unlocking up to plat/diamond divines daily, you should be seeing orange trigrams once in a while, frequent enough so that you won't have to worry about ever needing to upgrade purple ones. Thus if you get trigram frs (don't get this confused with trigram exp), either sell (recommend selling) for silver or save for another orange. Feed the cheap purple trigrams to orange ones, silver wise, this is more cost effective (if you are not in a rush to level trigrams, sell the purple trigrams as well and use only trigram exp to level orange ones). Also, hit/crit/toughness from trigram&research are multiplicative, so if you have limited silver&trigram exp level def/att/resilience ones first. Suggested Trigrams for Mechs: NormDef, StratDef, SkillDef, NormAtt, Crit, Resilience, Hit, Toughness Suggested Trigrams for SkillHeroes: NormDef, StratDef, SkillDef, SkillAtt, Crit(if you going for high crit setup else toughness), Resilience, Hit, Dodge Trigrams for locks are easiest to chose as there is enough slots to fit both offensive & def trigrams. Assistance This feature basically let you select 1 hero, and add portion of their attribute to your team members in formation. For it to work you need to toast the hero on assist with rice liquor (obtained by either paying gold or synthesizing with sorghum&yeast. The assisting hero cannot be put on formation. *if you're not using god jamphix in formation, I suggest getting him as assistant, since he has the highest base stats to start with. I'm not sure if sorghum can still be obtained, so probably hold off on using this feature until you get a God hero so you don't waste gold toasting someone that'll just get replaced. Outfit As far as I can tell, outfits were obtainable by events (Christmas), they provide extra stats to all your heros. The improvement stones you get from special battles are used to improve these outfits. Xanadu If you've just reached 100, I'd forget about xanadu; Attacking the officers cost MCU; once defeated you can recruit them (financial/military/forage officers) to collect their rewards periodically, but these guys are really tough (I think at least on par with nation 3 npc elites). Other officers will give a reward upfront when defeated. Fylgja Pavilion main page: http://warflow.wikia.com/wiki/Fylgja_Pavilion The main page explains this new feature really well. This thing is basically more free stats for all your heroes. Every lv 100 player gets this bird, you can upgrade the bird with silver, won't fail, won't degrade, and then you can evolve the bird when it is at 10 stars&max exp with transformation jewel if you have the required amount. If you got excess silver, I'd spend them here. If you want to learn more about the or bird or the other 2 tabs in the pavilion, go to the main page linked above. If you want to upgrade the bird with gold, I suggest doing it only 1-2 times at the start of a level, cuz a mega crit will fill the exp bar completely; but overall it's better to save that gold instead. *For the fylgja glyphs, you can use gold to skip acquiring a previous glyph, but Do NOT use gold to skip the Req! The reason is: with the gold needed to skip a tier, you can earn ALOT more in silver (enough to refresh & acquire multiple glyph from that same tier) from simply force levying twice a day later on in the game. Armory This tab pretty much contains the misc content on the game; I'll go thru warstar, cuz it is the most confusing one. Warstars tab: in this tab you will see the starsouls you've got from digger, wheel, etc. Starsouls have 7 lvs (1-7) and 7 tiers (white, green, blue, yellow, red, purple, orange), these things are used to improve hero attributes or resilience (soulception subtab, can be taken off anytime after equipping). Same type (i.e str) starsouls can be combined with certain % success rate. In combination, the volume of the soulstar in the minor slot will be added to the volume of the soulstar in the major slot if combination succeeds. Once volume is filled, the soulstar levels up. If combination fails, you lose the soulstar in minor slot. Note* The tier of soul star cannot be upgraded (at least not that I know of), so if it is a yellow soulstar, then it will be yellow and won't be able to be upgraded into a red soulstar. Gems These are put onto purple quality or higher equips for extra stats. Your TC lvl affects what lv gems you can use (TC lv 100 can use lv 1-5 gems, and every 10 TC lvs beyond that increase the gem lvl you can use by 1). Gems can be attached/removed (done by double clicking the gem) off your gear anytime . If your selling a gear, make sure to remove inlaid gems first. **Unlocked extra gem slots will not be gone after item synthesis, so feel free to open gem slots on purple/orange gear that you intend to synthesize to pink later on.** Gem Improvement This tab allows you to increase effectiveness of inlaid gems on your gear. Gem tokens are used for improvement attempts; they are obtained thru either defeating Xanadu gem merchant or by spending 20 gold. Nation war This icon appears in inner city interface at 19:30 server time and lasts for 30 minutes. It doesn't cost your soldiers so feel free to participate. When you join a match, the system will match you up to the person that has been queuing for the longest time (and if the que time is the same, then they will match you to the closer level), if you win you get silver&honor. If you are a participant and belong in the winning nation of the nation war, then you will also get rewards at the end just for joining. Note* Also you can win equip (ie purple horse, headdress, orange equip frs)/silver/etc if you get on the ranking list which is based on your best win streak for the day. Lastly, leaving nation war will clear your current win streak but will not clear your best win streak for the day. Totems Totems are another very useful feature unlocked at lvl 100; They are usable once you get all your formations to lv 20 and upgrade totem formation from your war academy. Not only do you get to use totems, you also get 50 free exp a day on your totems for just being lv 100! To make use of this free exp, I recommend expanding some totem slots (maybe 5-6 slots to get started), get some upgrade-able totems from silver boxes/dealer/etc and once they reach full exp, upgrade and downgrade them again for some extra jewel income. *Totem upgrade success % refreshes at 12:30 and 19:00 daily. For totems, I suggest you save your jewels for purple ones since they'll stick around much longer; just rely on the free exp to level the red ones. **Purple Totems can not be evolved/transformed to Orange totem, but Orange totems can be evolved to Pink Totems. So Note that if you do intend to max a purple totem, it will eventually get replaced. Glyphs (Armory->Force Upgrade Tab to use// Medals Tab if you want to view the ones you got) Glyphs can be used on heroes once their force reaches 10-X to boost their abilities greatly (ie success chance, damage, crit rate, extra effect, etc). Asides from the other methods, once you are lv 100, you can also obtain them by opening treasure maps from any special battle (drop rate seems to be 1 random glyph per 100 treasure maps opened). Once obtained they cannot be sold/exchanged for other things, but as far as I can tell you can store as many of them as you want. If you are unsure what to spend your medals on, I'd suggest use them to get glyphs for forces that you will use (ie Draco, lucam, flash, etc) Rituals Pretty straight forward, the different rituals can boost different things. The main section for rituals doesn't cover a cost analysis, so I will do it here: *The cost multiplier per lv increase is the same for all rituals (i.e lv 1 -> lv 2 will cost 1.33x more silver than from lv 0 -> lv 1 for all rituals); but the effect up multiplier per lv can differ across the rituals. Here I will mention avg silver cost of Thunder & Star Ritual (keep in mind gold is also needed to upgrade): Thunder: Lv1 -1.5mil // Star: Lv1 - 1 mil Thunder: Lv2 - 2 mil (1.75 Cost up x1.33 / effect up x1.5)// Star: Lv2 - 1.33 mil Thunder: Lv3 - 2.5mil (3 Cost up x1.25 / effect up x1.33)// Star: Lv3 - 1.67 mil Thunder: Lv4 - 5 mil (Cost up x2 / effect up x1.5)// Star: Lv4 - 3.33 mil Thunder: Lv5 - 10 mil (Cost up x2 / effect up x1.33)// Star: Lv5 - 6.66 mil Thunder: Lv6 - 12.5 mil (Cost up x1.25 / effect up x1.25)// Star: Lv6 - 8.33 mil Thunder: Lv7 - 16.67 mil (Cost up x1.33 / effect up x1.33)// Star: Lv7 - 11.11 mill Thunder: Lv8 - 31.25 mill (Cost up x1.87 / effect up x1.23) // Star: Lv8 - 20.83 mill Thunder: Lv9 - 50 mil (Cost up x1.6 / effect up x1.25)// Star: Lv9 - 33.33 mil Thunder Total Cost from 0->9 : approx 131 mil // Star Total Cost : approx 87 mil @lv 170 you can get approximately 60-80k silver depending on area prosperity without ritual effects per levy. Assuming the upper end of 80k silver/levy, and 14.75 levy times/day (summer + 2 force levies/day); it will take you about another 64 days of levying @ lv170 to start getting silver returns from thunder ritual levy crit effect lv 1. This 64 days is the Starting Base Time Cost of silver returns from levying and gets changed by the cost increase of obtaining next ritual lv& the effect that next lv provides (ie lv 2's base time cost for returns is 64 * 1.33/1.5 = approx 58 days). What this figure means is that if you stay at Thunder lv2, it will take ANOTHER approx 58 days of levying (@lv170) to make back the 2 mil you spent getting it in the first place, naturally this also means that if you rush from lv 0 -> lv 2, it will take you only around 99 days to make back the total 3.5mil spent on upgrading the ritual. By using the cost up & effect up multipliers you can find for yourself the base time cost of returns for each advancing tier (as a another example, Thunder LV3: 58 base from TLV2 * 1.25cost/1.33effect = approx 55 days; this thus means that if you stay at TLV3, it will take you approx another 55 days of levying @lv170 to start getting more than the 2.5mil silver you've spent on getting that TLV3); From this, you can see that realistically, for the shorter term (goal Lv150s), thunder lv 3 is a good breakpoint, and for the longer term (Goal Lv190), Thunder lv 6/7 is a pretty good place to stop investing in this ritual. *For the sake of making it easier to calculate, this doesn't include the benefit from crit upgrading on your equip, I just assume that would balance out with the gold spent on upgrading the ritual itself. **Now this is just in my opinion; when it comes down to fully upgrading your gears&other stuff at the end, silver will be the least of your problems, which is why imo, the income rituals are not THAT important, especially if you cannot buy gold! If you wanted to go for income rituals, i'd say get thunder ritual to lv 3, save your gold for other stuff along with star ritual since that is the only one which affects your combat capabilities. Mist and Apollo are also okay to get 1 level in but no more than that, gold is extremely important in this game, it is better to save them to open slots(i.e totem slots so you can have faster jewel income), get rice liquor(unless there is still event to obtain it), etc.